A Mystery Unveiled
by Alenria
Summary: Four founders surrounded in mystery. Perhaps the greatest mystery in the wizarding world. Why? Because it happened so long ago. The story of the founders of Hogwarts is revealed in this story. This is only going to be up temporarily. Review to change that


**Authors Note & Disclaimer: First off, I would like to say that it is so great to be back. I haven't written in well over a year. I changed my pen name to get a fresh start. It previously was x so xx loved x and I changed it to this, which I like much better. Anyway, like the summary says this uploading of the story is just me wondering if people like my ideas about the Founders of Hogwarts and also, more importantly my writing style. I feel it has changed drastically for the better during my long break from writing anything. I would greatly appreciate if you would please review after reading this snippet and letting me know what you think. It would mean a lot to me. Also, I do not own any characters you recognize, though I do own Rowena's father, who currently does not have a name (Feel free to suggest names. I want something that is unique but also has a feeling of being around for quite some time. Nothing like Sam or Bill or Charles please) as well as her Aunt Flora. Have fun reading and thanks in advance to those of you who take the time to review. **

**Ria.  
**

_  
All stories have a beginning. All dreams consist of middles. All lives must one day come to an end. It is the natural way of the world. For how can anything come to be with out, first, the construction of a plan? And how might a plan be formulated with out a dream being hatched before that? It simply is not possible. Such as with all good tales, ours started with a beginning, with a dream. The dream, in fact, of four wizards with nothing in common other than this dream, a dream to educate all young witches and wizards in the art of magic. It was through this dream that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to life. The four afore mentioned wizards went by the names of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Through their struggles and successes of building the great school, they became close friends and great wizards. The school did not simply appear overnight. No, it took many years of building and many more of planning. But before all of this, our four founders shared a dream. And with this dream, our story begins –_

The heroes of our story were not great to begin with, yet achieved greatness. Godric Gryffindor, a Knight of the Kings Army, excelled in neither swordsmanship nor archery, but he went bravely in every battle and had the courage of a lion. Salazar Slytherin, a commoner, was not particularly well off. Though he always had food on the table and clothes on his back. Yet he always knew what he wanted and used his talents and cunning wits to the best of his abilities. Helga Hufflepuff, not one of the most beautiful ladies, was kind and fair. Her loyalty would stand firm and never waver. Rowena Ravenclaw, the center of our story, was the quietest of our group. She was bright and charming.

Rowena's father was a healer and her mother died in childbirth. Not long after young Rowena was born, her father's sister moved in to raise her as a proper young lady; they were nobility after all. Growing up, many people did not surround her, and instead she turned to books. Much to her aunts' dismay, Rowena would neglect her looks and choose instead to sit in her fathers' library and read official papers that came and went from the infirmary he ran. Rowena's aunt believed young women did not need to be able to read and write, so she was often punished. This did not stop her though. It only caused her to smuggle pages out of the library and practice reading and writing in her own room. Little did she know that at the age of nine, she would begin showing signs of what would be great magical ability. At her current age of five, however, Rowena still enjoyed playing with dolls, teasing the stable cats and dogs, and following her aunt and father around the house.

"Aunty Flora, why are you here, and where is my mommy?" Rowena asked her aunt for the millionth time in her short life.

Flora Ravenclaw looked up from her sewing, "You have asked this question hundreds of times, child. I refuse to answer it one more time."

"I know," Rowena, stated, a hint of anxiety in her voice. "I can't ever remember the answer though."

"Can not ever, Rowena. Not 'can't ever remember.' It's not grammatically correct. What would folk say when they hear you talk? Oh, the gossip would spread. I would be given a bad name," Aunt Flora ranted, as usual.

Rowena softly mumbled, "Can _never_ remember."

Hearing this, Flora cut her monologue short. "How dare you correct me child? I think I would know better than you. Bring me your doll. I shall give it back when I feel you learned your lesson."

This punishment being enforced several times, Rowena knew better than arguing. Silently she got up and went to her room. Plucking her favorite doll off the middle of her bed, she brought it down to her aunt. She excused herself and slowly made her way back to her room, this time taking a longer route. Walking with her head down staring at her feet, the young child began counting the number of steps it would take to get to her room. Her count was thrown off by hushed voices coming out of her fathers' study.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think of that? That isn't the whole first chapter, it's just part of it. The first chapter is going to be a lot longer, as are all the chapters? I would really appreciate if you could review. Thanks!**


End file.
